ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvie
How Sylvie joined the Tourney One of the last remnants of NESTS, Sylvie was considered useless by the secret society until the day she demonstrated her electromagnetic powers. After the cartel's collapse, she was scouted by future employer Antonov during an underground fighting event and was later hired along with Mian and Kukri as part of his Official Invitation Team. After Antonov's King of Fighters tournament, Sylvie went with her team to demonstrate her powers, against what she considered a wind deity named Serpico. How to unlock *Defeat Sol Dae Rokker in Classic Mode with Serpico. *Play 2100 matches. For both methods, you must fight Sylvie at Hotel Marine Paradise. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her for 710 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Sylvie, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the cheerful electric leader of the Official Invitation team and ex-NESTS operative, Sylvie Paula Paula!" She will be seen right of Dulcinea, left of Keina, below Kagekatsu and above the Regent of the Mask. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sylvie holds her left hand out glowing with electricity. After the announcer calls her name Sylvie spins electric whips as the camera zooms saying "Bi, bi, bi! I'll be okay!" Special Moves Denki Kaijin (Neutral) Sylvie will create two streaks of electricity in front of her. Dischar-Jing! (Side) Sylvie will discharge an arc of lightning in an upward angle. Kaiten Coil (Up) Sylvie will perform a backflip kick augmented with electrcity as she ascends. Bootie Bootie (Down) Sylvie will emit electricity to hover towards her opponents, performing multiple stomp kicks. Paula Experiment (Hyper Smash) Sylvie blows a kiss then discharges streams of lightning from both of her hands and approaches to her opponent while spinning. Mechahaya Reboot (Final Smash) Based on her The King of Fighters XIV Climax move. Sylvie will be struck by a surge of lightning and briefly falls asleep. She immediately wakes up afterwards, charges her hand, and launches a large electric sphere at the opponent that flies in an erratic pattern. Victory Animations #Sylvie snaps one finger going "I am," then snaps another and continues "sparkling!" then swings her arms and moves her fingers saying "Don't forget it!" #Sylvie pulls out a megaphone and yells into it "AweSOME!" #Sylvie holds two fingers out and makes a funny face saying "It's amaaazing, really amazing! The way you get beat up, I mean." On-Screen Appearance Twirls to her point and lets out a few sparks going "Bibi bi. Bi, bi, bi!" while dancing then goes to her stance. Trivia *Sylvie's rival is the former member of the Holy Iron Chain Knights, Farnese's younger brother, and a member of Guts' party blessed with the Sylph Sword and Sylph Cloak, Serpico. *Sylvie Paula Paula shares her English voice actress with Swellow, Sadira and Kurapika. *Sylvie Paula Paula shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Malon, Hydreigon's right head, Christie and Zangya. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters